


America In Wonderland

by tohrusmile



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Funny, I love these dumb boys, I tried my best, M/M, Wonderland, cursing, dumb af, possibly continuing series, quarantine has me bored, sorry if the writing kinda sucks, writing russia's lines is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23749789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tohrusmile/pseuds/tohrusmile
Summary: Alfred ends up in a strange land and meets a man referred to as the king of hearts, will he become the king of Alfred's heart as well?
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My writing sucks so this might not be the best but I want to test myself at writing for fun

A sky painted many shades of pink stretches as far at the eye can see. A young American man, by the name of Alfred is lying in the grass watching the sunset as a spell of drowsiness begins to overtake his tired body. He closes his bright blue eyes for what feels like a minute and, unbeknownst to him, is about to be transported to a whole new world.

Alfred’s eyes flutter open and are greeted by a white ceiling with red hearts painted evenly among it. “That’s funny, the last thing I remember I was lying in a field. How did I end up in thi-” his sentence is interrupted by a knock at the door, “may I come in?” asks a man with a thick Russian accent. Before Alfred can reply, the door is already being opened and in walks a beautiful tall Russian man with purple eyes, and shiny silver hair. “I am Ivan, you were passed out in the garden of roses outside my house, so I brought you in” says the Russian man. 

“I don’t remember falling asleep on anyone's property dude” Alfred’s eyes look like a quiet storm ready to be awoken, as he suspiciously glares at Ivan. “You need not have any of the worries, I am honest man, I was tending to my garden and saw you, I figure laying in open is unsafe” Ivan looked slightly amused at the blue eyed strangers attitude, further escalating the rage in Alfred's eyes. 

“Whether you believe me does not matter, either way it does not affect me, dinner is in an hour.” Alfred was beyond pissed at the light demeanor of the Russian and was ready to decline the dinner, when suddenly a loud grumble resonated from his stomach, immediately his cheeks flushed a light pink, “I guess I’ll join you for your stupid dinner, it’s rude to waste food” the American griped. This caused Ivan to let out an involuntary giggle, making Alfred flush a brighter pink at the unexpectedly cute sound. 

Ivan starts to walk to the door, but turns around right before leaving, “ah it is rude to not tell host your name” Ivan says this with a smile that demands a response, slightly startling the American into an immediate answer “I’m Alfred, but most people just call me the hero” he says the second half with more confidence then the first. The Russian’s eyes widen at the odd response, but he regains composure almost instantly, laughing a small “ufu” then exiting the room. 

“Seriously how did I end up here” the American asks himself. “Whatever I have an hour before I can even eat, so I guess I can snoop around” a mischievous look is placed upon Alfred’s face as he exits “his room” to wander the home he woke up in. The hall outside his room is painted like a candy cane, striped with red and white paint. “Why is this hall so damn long” he questions as he picks up his pace impatiently. 

Finally the American man reaches a door while thinking to himself “whoever built this place fucking sucks, I’ve taken shorter walks inside Walmart.” The next room he enters is even more confusing, there is furniture on the ceiling and a chandelier hanging on the floor, it’s like it has been flipped upside down. “This shit can’t be real” Alfred's mouth is agape having never seen a room like this before, but he quickly closes it with new determination. “I get it he must have some huuuuugggeee secret, ha I bet he’s a communist” once more he picks up his pace, opening yet another door. 

“Finally a normal room” Alfred cheerfully laughs at this strike of luck. He has entered a regular living room with white furniture and a heart shaped carpet. He heads towards the coffee table, opening a photo book that was placed upon it. The book barely has any photos, but the few filled pages are only of Ivan, no one else. The American examines each photo confused, “the dude has a huge house but no friends, what is he a serial killer” he says chuckling a slightly sad laugh. 

Suddenly a voice echoes through the room “ah you are here” and Ivan strides over, looking from the book to Alfred. “You are being the nosy, yes?” Ivan asks. “N-no dude I just got lost looking for the bathroom” Alfred knew this was an obvious lie, but hoped the Russian would believe it. Ivan just keeps smiling his normal grin, no real emotion on his face. Alfred could feel his unspoken pain and wanted to say something, anything to comfort the strange Russian man, but before he could open his mouth, Ivan spoke. “My business is no concern to you, follow me dinner is done.” Alfred followed Ivan, ignoring the stinging pain he felt in his heart, after seeing the loneliness the Russian has gone through.


	2. A Feast to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discussing food and personal troubles, is this a dinner or Thanksgiving?

When they enter the dining room Alfred’s eyes grow large at the huge feast laid out in front of him. There are many different Russian foods and plenty of vodka, it looks like the Russian style of an American thanksgiving. “Dude how many guests have fallen asleep in your garden today?” the American mused, still in shock over the sight in front of him. 

Ivan furrows his brows in confusion, not quite getting the joke, “you are only one, this is not normal occasion for me.” Alfred immediately breaks out laughing in response and Ivan is taken back by the adorable laughter and joyful expression on the Americans face. Ivan’s face naturally starts to heat up, a light blush spreading across his cheeks. 

“You are a riot dude, anyways I'm starving thanks for the food” Alfred says while taking a seat. Ivan takes the seat next to him with a small, awkward smile on his face as he responds, “no worries, it was none of the troubles.” 

An uncomfortable silence falls over them, as they begin eating and Ivan is about to ask Alfred if the food is to his liking, but when he looks over, he sees his American guest with cheeks so full he almost thought he transformed into a hamster. A giggle automatically escapes from Ivan’s lips at this cute image and Alfred looks up. When he sees the soft expression in the Russians beautiful amethyst eyes, Alfred's face ignites into flames.

Ivan notices the change in color on Alfred's face and asks “Your face looks like tomato, are you feeling the unwell?” This causes the Americans' faces to heat up even more. “I’m feeling great, j-just a little hot from how warm the food is” he somehow stutters out, looking like a squirrel when it sees a car coming. “Do you need me to cool down food?” Ivan asks with a sincere look in his eyes. 

Before the confused American can respond, Ivan has grabbed his hand pulling the fork to his own mouth in order to blow on the food. Alfred is stunned into silence for the first time in his life as he watches Ivan cool his food for him. After a couple of seconds Alfred finally regains his cool, yanking his hand back. “T-thanks bro but I can blow on my own food just fine” Alfred says while refusing to make eye contact. 

“I am sorry I did the overstepping didn’t I?” the Russian said looking more apologetic then a puppy whose tail was stepped on. “No d-don’t apologize, it's on me, it’s just you must not be from around here haha, we don’t hand feed our guests in America.” Alfred said, trying to make Ivan look less sad.

“In America?” Ivan asked with a mystified expression like that of a toddler who cannot figure out a puzzle. “Uhh yea dude, we’re in America, only the number 1 country in the world” Alfred said practically scoffing. “You must have hit head before you passed out in my garden ufu” Ivan carefully scanned the Americans expression before continuing, “I live in Wonderland, silly, you are not in this “America” you speak of.”

Alfred looked shaken, he had fallen asleep one place and ended up in a completely new world. “This is impossible, what next are you ganna tell me the british deserve respect?” Ivan had a concerned look on his face, not understanding one word coming from the Americans mouth, “maybe it is the bed time, you must be tired.”

“No I’m not tired, I just want to go back home”, Alfred immediately snapped in an outburst. This brought a dejected expression onto Ivan’s face, he didn’t have guests as it was and with one simple suggestion he had obviously upset the American. Alfred felt instant regret seeing the smile leave Ivan’s face for the first time since he arrived. “Wait I’m… sorry I just don't know where I am. I feel overwhelmed, but please don’t make that face dude I don’t know why, but it hurts me.”

Ivan still looked downcast as he slowly made his eyes meet with the American’s, “I am not good with people, they avoid me so it is okay if I make you the uncomfortable I am used to it.” Alfred just stared at Ivan, with a blank yet sorrowful expression painted across his face. “I am the ruler of this land, the king of hearts, but I understand nothing of my own people, I cannot reach anyone's heart.” The Russian’s expression was one of self hate and despondency.

Alfred may have felt devastated by his own circumstance, but the grim aura Ivan emitted was even more agonizing a pain, before he figured out a way home, he wanted to first find a way to bring warmth to the cold Russian’s heart. “I don’t understand monarchs, but I’m sure the people like you, I mean they can live because of your power, right?” the American cheerfully responded, hoping to lighten the mood. 

“You really are not from here if you think such kind things of me” Ivan appeared a bit less downhearted as he said this and in response Alfred responded with a bright idea, “your cooking is great dude, what if we host a party where your subjects or whatever can eat, drink, and have loads of fun” at this point the American is no longer sitting, having jumped up with excitement. 

“Would people really come?” Ivan asked, seeming curious and hopeful. “Dude I host the most bomb parties, anyone who doesn't come is lame, so trust me I’ve got this.” The Russian felt a tiny spark ignite in his heart as he replied, “Okay then I guess we will have the party.” “That’s the spirit bro” Alfred said, having already forgotten about his distressing situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I need to expand my word choice so I did try to use different wording... If you're still reading then thank you


	3. Preparty Jitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party is soon to start and they are getting ready while also talking out last minute nerves

Invites were sent out specifying they had to come by order of the king, and that there would be cake. The party was to be held in the rose garden where this adventure began. The attendees would be: Arthur the owner of a local tea shop called the mad hatter, his assistant named Francis, Yao who owned a local restaurant, and Matthew the owner of the best breakfast eatery in Wonderland. Also attending would be three retired soldiers, Raivis, Toris, and Eduard, who left to create their own territories after breaking free from the king of hearts reign. 

Alfred is getting ready, putting on a nice suit Ivan lent him for the party. He beams at himself in the mirror, slicking a hand through his hair, when suddenly he hears a knock at the door. Alfred turns around already knowing who it is, “come in”, he says cheerfully. “Ah It has been long time since I last dressed in nice outfit, will you help me fix my tie?” Ivan asks with a slightly embarrassed expression. “No problem dude” Alfred responds as he walks over and starts fumbling with the Russian man's tie. 

“Are you excited? It’s almost time” Alfred says, as he finishes fixing Ivan's tie. He looks up and their eyes lock, Alfred's mind goes blank at their close proximity. Ivan simply beams in response, with a childish smile on his face, “It has been long time since I last had the party”, Ivan's smile suddenly disappears as he continues, “but are you sure people will come?” There was a certain vulnerability in the Russian man's eyes and before Alfred even realizes it he has grabbed ahold of Ivan’s cheeks bringing him close enough for their noses to touch. 

Ivan is a bit startled by this action, but he finds himself unable to do anything, entranced by the American’s passionate gaze. Alfred starts speaking in a slow, soft tone, “listen people will come, no one says no to a party with free food, and even if they did, I’m here, I won't let you feel unhappy, not now, not ever” 

Alfred’s gaze softens a bit as he continues, “I’ve had so much fun with you dude, anyone who ignores your awesomeness is missing out.” These words struck a chord in Ivan, he felt his heart begin to thump, like a drum keeping a steady beat to the chorus of a song.

“Why do you say the kind words to someone like me, who you just met?” Ivan responds, the expression of a lost puppy plastered on his face, “I understand what it’s like to be outcaste, I mean people don’t avoid me, but I know they think I’m annoying, I can see it in their eyes when they speak to me” Alfred says, while shifting his eyes away from Ivan’s.

Alfred begins to expand the distance between their faces, now nervous from the closeness, “Anyways dude I should probably go and-”, Ivan slips a hand around Alfred’s waist before he can fully pull away, “thank you”, he whispers softly into Alfred’s ear before releasing him and striding out of the room.

Alfred slowly sinks to the floor, his heart is beating like he just ran a marathon, “why do I feel like this?” he asks himself. “It can’t be food poisoning, I only had my normal burger for breakfast”, as Alfred ponders on the strange feeling in his chest, Ivan is in the hall seemingly close to a meltdown. The same feeling was rising inside the Russian, neither of them understood how they felt, nor did they understand that fate works in strange ways.


	4. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan makes tries to make a good entrance into the party.

The party is in full swing, all the guests have arrived. Beside the punch bowl Francis and Arthur are aggressively flirting, rumor has it they like each other, but both refuse to admit it. Yao and Matthew are discussing food on a bench with a beautiful view of the garden fountain, while Raivis, Toris, and Eduard seem on edge, being back at the King of Hearts home after so long.

Alfred is walking out to the garden to join the other guests, he immediately looks around for Ivan but it seems he is not there yet, “strange, I thought he would arrive first to greet the guests”, Alfred mutters to himself. 

Meanwhile Ivan is watching the party from a window in his house, he knows he needs to join everyone, but for an unknown reason he feels uneasy around Alfred. Since their earlier encounter, Ivan has felt dizzy at the sight of Alfred’s face, surely he was not sick, but then why did he feel like this? Ivan sighs as he watches Alfred walk up to where Yao and Matthew are talking.

“Hey you guys, how's it hanging?” the cheerful American asks, Yao and Matthew look up stopping their conversation to acknowledge the newcomer. “Ah you must be the one who invited us, unless the king put you up to this as a plan for ruining our businesses” Yao says while scanning the American as if his very presence was a threat.

“Ivan would never do anything to hurt someone’s livelihood” Alfred says in a defensive tone, he has a more aggressive demeaner now, something inside of him begging to snap for reasons he does not yet understand. “Um how long have you known Ivan?” a quiet voice with a slight Canadian accent ponders out loud, obviously hoping to avoid having a fight break out. Alfred looks to the man in glasses sitting next to Yao.

“You look familiar somehow, do I know you?” Alfred completely ignores the Canadian’s question, bringing forth his own question instead. Yao looks between the two men, “wow you could be brothers, I can’t believe I didn’t notice this before”, this realization breaks the ice and before they know it, they are all laughing, now talking about the contrasts in the American’s and Canadian’s appearance. 

“I wonder what is the funny” a Russian accent questions still standing at the house window. “Alfred threw this party for me to make nice with the people, but I have yet to join them, how ungrateful I must seem” Ivan sighs into the empty air, straightening his back as he gets ready to finally join the party. 

The garden suddenly grows silent, as an icy chill fills the air, everyone turns their gazes and there is Ivan, striding over with a nervous expression upon his face. Alfred breaks the silence, “hey dude why are you so late? Did you get lost in your own house?” he laughs, one eyebrow raised. Ivan’s face instantly starts to warm up, his heartbeat speeding up, “no I just wanted to do cleaning, after doing so much cooking earlier”, the Russian lied, avoiding eye contact out of fear his heart might burst. 

“Well I’m happy you’re finally here, it isn’t the same without you”, Alfred’s smile is blinding as he bravely speaks this sentiment. Everyone in the garden is flabbergasted, they had never seen Ivan show so much emotion, nor had they witnessed anyone casually speak to the king like this. 

Alfred laughs his loud, joyous laugh and turns to the guests, “the man himself has finally arrived, we can really have fun now”, the guests all look uneasy, but smile slightly at Alfred’s enthusiasm.

The party continues with the same interactions occurring, the biggest difference being Ivan's presence. Alfred is by his side the whole time, both giving Ivan courage, and adding to his nerves. Every side conversation is about the change in the King's attitude, did Ivan appear nicer because of the friendly American by his side or was he like this all along? 

The party ends without a hitch, once it’s over people are still scared of Ivan, but more of an understanding is reached. Hopefully signaling that a future bridge of friendship can be built. The way Ivan interacted with Alfred gave proof that he was not the cold king he was thought to be prior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had a lot homework I needed to start, so this might feel like a bit of a rushed chapter, however I still put my all into it, so I hope y'all enjoy. I wanted to try and focus more on Ivan's view in this chapter and how he has grown.

**Author's Note:**

> will be continued... I'm really just trying to test my writing skills I hope y'all enjoy this story <3


End file.
